


Kaibamart

by bigGUNs, stinkie



Series: Kaibamart [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkie/pseuds/stinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba takes a look at his newest employees. Wal-Mart AU. Terrible, just terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaibamart

Seto Kaiba grimaced at the sight of the store he was currently parked behind..  
"These simpletons…" he muttered before bringing a hand up to rub his temples.  
Somewhere along the line, his incompetent subordinates had thought it would be wise to buyout a Walmart. But they hadn’t stopped there. No, they had the great idea to turn it into a Kaibamart as some sort of absurd “gift.”  
Now it was up to him to do damage control.  
Donning a pair of dark sunglasses, Kaiba stepped out of the bright red sports car. Mokuba had picked it out on a whim once while they were in a rush, but Kaiba liked it for these occasions when he didn’t really want to be noticed. Although such a flashy car did tend to draw attention, it was nothing compared to the amount a limousine brought. Besides, it wasn’t the kind of vehicle one expected of Seto Kaiba. It didn’t resemble a Blue Eyes White Dragon at all.  
Making his way around the building, Kaiba wondered just what kind of idiots he was about to deal with now.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Marco Bodt rubbed his hands together nervously as he and his boyfriend headed to the staff boardroom.  
"Would you stop fidgeting?" Jean elbowed him and Marco’s hands left each other to tug at the end of his uniform shirt instead.  
"I heard the new owner is coming though…" Marco explained. "With all this PDA stuff lately, I bet we’re not looking too good as employees right now."  
"What?" Jean’s face took on an incredulous expression. "You think he’s gonna fire all of us or something?"  
"I don’t know…" Marco sighed. "I heard he’s not really known for his kindness."  
"Geez, where are you hearing all this stuff from anyway…"  
Just then a playful voice called out to them, “Hey, Jean, stop flirting with your boyfriend and get to the boardroom already!”  
"Don’t try to rush me when you’re the one dragging behind, Sasha!" he snapped, turning back to give the grinning girl a glare.  
"Whateverrrr. Connie’s even more behind," she said stopping to let the shaven-haired boy catch up with her.  
"Do you guys know what this meeting is about?" he asked, jogging up to Sasha’s side.  
"Marco says it’s about the new boss." Jean stated matter-of-factly.  
"I said that’s what I heard,” the other corrected him.  
"I was told the warehouse had it already, but I haven’t seen any of them around yet."  
"They did, that’s who I heard it from. You know, that guy Bert…?"  
"Oh, yeah, him." Jean frowned a little, remembering their awkward first encounter.  
"Maybe Erwin just wants to give a lecture about employee conduct again. There’s been an awful lot of PDA going around, hasn’t there?" Sasha smiled knowingly between the two boys.  
"Or maybe,” Jean all but sneered as Marco went red, “he wants to talk about people who snack too much instead of doing their jobs.”  
"Hey, I snack and do my job. I’m a multi-tasker,” she proclaimed. “But you can’t make-out and stock shelves at the same time, can you?”  
"Oh, look, there’s the boardroom!" Marco exclaimed more than eager for a change of subject.  
There were a few others there already including Annie who, much to Jean’s dismay, Marco decided to sit right next to. Manager Erwin Smith stood at the back of the room and cleared his throat once everyone had seated themselves.  
"Maybe you’ve heard that Mister Kaiba is coming by today," he began, pacing in front of them with hands behind his back. "Well, that’s true. He wants to check the place over. I expect every one of you to do your best work today. Or at least…" his voice gained an edge as he went on, "…behave yourselves. Understood?"  
They nodded solemnly, some even managing to speak up in meek voices “yes, sir.”  
"I spoke with him over the phone this morning and he’s not planning on coming in here to fire anyone… He said he’d leave that to me," Erwin reassured them. "But- he may want to speak to some of you individually before the day is over.”  
A select few gave each other nervous glances.  
"Well, that’s it. I just wanted you all to know, but don’t worry yourselves too much about it! Now get out there and have a Kaibamart day!" he beamed at them.  
"Why does he say that? It doesn’t even make any sense."  
"At least when it was Walmart there was a certain ring to it."  
Everyone was piling out of the boardroom, headed back to their respective stations or sticking around to gossip about Kaiba.  
Jean stuffed his hands into the pockets of his work slacks and turned to the freckled boy at his side.  
"Wanna help me stock some cereal before your shift?" he asked as they made for the door.  
"Yeah, sure."

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Just as Kaiba was finally about to head to the front entrance, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a line of empty shopping carts piled up in one aisle, leaving barely enough room for a small car to roll past. His eyes scanned the parking lot for an employee, but there was no sign of one.  
He hadn’t even made it inside and already he was having problems with the way this place was ran. Fantastic.  
Kaiba stalked through the automatic doors and to the first worker he could find. Who happened to be a blonde girl working at one of the registers. Most of her hair was up in a loose bun and she looked up at him with sharp blue eyes.  
"Can I help you?"  
Kaiba whipped off his shades and stuck them into his suit pocket.  
"You can tell me why there’s a pile of shopping carts outside blocking the aisle while there are none at the entrance."  
This appeared to ignite something in the girl as her icy eyes became like flames. Kaiba could only just make out the name she muttered darkly under her breath. "Connie."  
"I’ll take care of it, sir. And the carts too."  
And like that she was off before Kaiba could say a word. He almost smirked as he watched her retreating form disappear. Maybe this place wasn’t completely full of numbskulls.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

"What’s this Kaiba guy supposed to look like anyway?" Jean wondered, shoving a few boxes of cornflakes onto a shelf.  
"Have you really not seen him before? He’s on the news all the time…"  
"Why would I pay attention to news about some old, crusty CEO?"  
"Uh…"  
Marco was about to explain that Seto Kaiba was actually one of the youngest CEOs in the world, but thought better of it. It was Jean’s fault if he didn’t pay attention to these kinds of things anyway.  
All of a sudden, a loud shriek erupted from the employee lounge. Followed by a door slamming open and rapid footsteps headed toward the front entrance. Jean poked his head around the cart of cereal boxes just in time to see Connie rushing out into the parking lot.  
”..The hell? Did Sasha light his pants on fire?”  
"That better not be a euphemism…" Marco chided. "They were on lunch break, remember?"  
Then both boys fell silent as they heard a second person leaving the employee lounge.  
The duo watched a smug-looking Annie slowly saunter out and disappear in the direction of the check-out. Jean shot Marco a nervous look, which the other merely returned with a quick shrug.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Kaiba watched as a bald young man ran past him in haste out into the parking lot. Not a moment later did the young, blonde woman return, flicking her aisle number light on.  
"I see you took care of the cart problem," he said, quirking up an eyebrow at her.  
"If other workers think they can slack off and expect someone else to carry them, they have another thing coming," she answered cooly, tucking some hair behind an ear.  
"I see. Anyway, where can I find the store manager? If he’s going to be running my store, I’ll be needing to speak to him in person.”  
Annie flicked her eyes up to give him a glance. So this is the famous Seto Kaiba.  
A loud clunk caught her attention and a man began unloading his cart onto the conveyor belt.  
"He’s usually in the manager’s office. Next to the employee lounge in the back. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to help one of your customers."

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

"C’mon, Marco."  
"No, you have work to do and did you already forget the store OWNER is coming today?"  
"Yeah, so that means we might as well do this now, before he gets here, right?"  
"JEAN."  
Jean was currently holding the waist of a protesting Marco, pinning him against the shelf of cereal they had finished stocking.  
"Jean, I’m serious, let me go or we’re not going to get McDonald’s after my shift," he threatened.  
"I can think of other things I want to get after work…" Jean said with a mischievous grin as Marco groaned.  
The freckled boy struggled to unlatch Jean’s arms before a loud, disgusted sigh caught their attention.  
"Teenagers these days."  
Before the two boys was a tall brunet man with piecing blue eyes. Jean immediately bristled at the comment, glaring at the older man.  
"Hey! You got a problem with me and my boyfriend, you asshole?!"  
Jean growled, as he loosened his grip on Marco to stand at his full height, shooting a dirty look at the stranger. Meanwhile, Marco gave him a quick look-over before gasping and covering his mouth. He suddenly swatted at Jean’s arm and pulled at his sleeve urgently.  
"Jean, stop that’s-"  
"No, if this trench coat wearing prick is going to scoff at us, I’m going to kick him out," Jean announced gruffly, grabbing Marco’s wrist.  
"I have a problem with slackers such as yourselves. Seeing as I own this pathetic excuse of a store, perhaps I can talk to the store manager to see if they should continue to employ you."  
Jean’s eyes widened as he processed Kaiba’s clipped words. He shot a look over at Marco only to find him hiding his face in his hands. Turning back to look at Kaiba, Jean felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him.  
”..You…You’re .. Kaiba.. I-I… Shit. ” Jean stammered, as his face slowly reddened and he backed up into Marco. Kaiba almost smirked at the sudden change in attitude in the tawny haired boy. Seeing him cringe back in fear from Kaiba gave him a sense of nostalgia.  
"Hey, idiot lovebirds."  
Jean and Marco jerked their heads up at the familiar name and Kaiba turned his gaze to the blonde from before who was now headed down the aisle. She wore a neutral expression as she walked over to Jean and shot Marco a look.  
"A-Annie.. That..Uh…" Jean managed to stammer out. Annie simply crossed her arms and nodded her head towards the back.  
"You’re on bathroom duty. Both of you. Now. It’s disgusting in there."  
Marco nodded quickly, giving Annie a grateful look before taking Jean’s arm and tugging him away. Jean stumbled backwards, giving Kaiba one last confused stare before chasing after Marco. With her troublesome co-workers gone, Annie turned her attention to Kaiba.  
"I hope you didn’t get lost on the way to the manager’s office. You’re almost there, Mister Kaiba.” The blonde said as she played with her bangs, looking up to meet his eyes. A moment passed, but Kaiba gave no answer and started toward the end of the aisle, brushing past her.  
Men. Annie huffed as she left in the opposite direction.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

"Can I answer any other questions, sir?" Erwin asked, as Kaiba picked his sunglasses out of his pocket.  
The two men were now standing at the automatic door entrance of the store, Kaiba more than ready to leave. He paused for a moment as if considering Erwin’s inquiry before pulling his sunglasses over his eyes.  
"Who is that?"  
Erwin looked over to where Kaiba had motioned and spotted a single worker scanning and bagging items.  
"Ah, that’s Miss Annie Leonhardt. One of our top employees, in fact she ranked 4th as most efficient among us."  
”..You rank your workers?”  
Erwin gave a soft chuckle.  
"I find it causes less conflict when we keep a ranking rather than having one sole employee of the month."  
Kaiba gave a curt nod, before folding his arms across his chest.  
"Very well. This is the end of my visit to…’Kaibamart’. While it’s completely unconventional, you have some good employees. I look forward to seeing how you manage these unruly punks."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
Annie Leonhardt. Kaiba allowed himself a small smirk as he climbed into his car and slid the key into the ignition. Perhaps this “Kaibamart” had something interesting about it after all.


End file.
